


After the Fall

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BroTP Snow Queen. Mini-fic. Regina wounds Snow badly during Shattered Sight and sits up all night in the hospital afraid she's destroyed their newly re-found friendship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr Prompt: after Shattered Sight curse. Regina harms Snow really badly and spends the night in the hospital. She's really afraid of loosing their new delicate friendship but doesn't let it show

She had been laughing over Snow's body when the curse broke. Watching her bleed out and making some twisted joke about her skin being as white as snow finally. David was laughing too. Neither of them would probably ever forgive themselves for the laughing, but at least he wasn't the one who stuck the sword through her.

Snow was a better swordswoman than the Evil Queen, by far, and that really had been the trouble. Regina did the unexpected because she didn't know how to handle the weapon with quite so much practice. She had knelt in the sticky blood pool desperate to stop the bleeding, which thankfully her healing magic could at least do that. The light pouring out of her body and into Snows sapped her own life force from her.

"No... no I'm not letting you go. Not like this."

She'd let David find his own way to the hospital, but picked Snow up in her arms and translocated them both directly to the hospital's emergency room. To describe it as chaos would be charitable to chaos. Several people had been killed during the curse, and many more wounded. A quick CT told them that the sword had apparently nicked several vital organs, but that Regina's magic had stopped internal bleeding. The problem was the fluid and swelling that had already built up.

David, Emma and Henry... trailed by swiss miss and the ice princess ... arrived after Snow had been taken to a room.

"Mom... what are you wearing?" Henry asked unsure. Not that he couldn't see, and she looked down at herself, blood drenched and wearing...

She shook her head and fluttered her hands and at least she was in normal... and clean... clothes again.

"What happened?" Emma asked

"Regina and your mother were sword fighting," David explained. "It was the curse."

All the color drained from Emma's face. "You hurt her because I let you out?"

Regina wanted to say a thousand things. She wanted to knock Emma's precious ego down to nothing. There were consequences to acting as if you are the town's savior and can do no wrong. "I locked myself away so I wouldn't hurt people for a reason Emma. You didn't think I knew who I'd try and hurt first?"

Regina didn't wait for the reply. She would deal with Emma later. Instead she went into the room and David followed, each sitting on opposite sides of the bed and holding Snow's hands.

"Regina... this isn't your fault." David ventured. "You weren't yourself."

"Wasn't I? Wasn't this exactly who I am?" She was crying now. "I destroy everything I love."

"You saved her. I saw you."

"She's going to remember when she wakes. Everything I've ever done to her. She's going to remember why she should protect herself from me..."

But Regina couldn't let go of her hand. Because that inevitable loss of what they had built wouldn't happen until she woke. Until then... she was still her friend. The person who had believed in her the longest and through the darkest times.

It was well past midnight, David had fallen asleep holding his wife's hand, and Regina didn't have the heart to wake him. Regina pet Snow's hair gently. "You can't leave me, Snow. I don't know how to be a hero without you. I ... I need you."

Snow's head turned so her face was resting in Regina's palm. "You... saved me."

"I hurt you..." Regina said. "I'm so sorry..."

"And you saved me." She smiled. "You always save me."

Regina shook her head, "Stop smiling, Snow, it's the drugs that have addled your brain."

But secretly, inside, Regina was relieved.

Snow White didn't hate her.


End file.
